Eavesdropping
by Gedwey ignasia
Summary: Lets play a game called 'I never! The girls talk a bit dirty while the boys are supposed to be out... not for the kiddies though...


**Eavesdropping**

**Disclaimer: I have only held these precious characters for the ransom of a few measly reviews and have by no means any rights to them…damn…**

**Yo! This is a one shot and just a bit of fun on my part. I hope you enjoy. Pairings…vary….**

_How did this begin? Well, it sure as hell didn't start out as an intentional eavesdropping on the girls that is for sure. So how did I and the other male titans end up with our ears pressed to the living room mechanical door scrambling over each other and trying desperately to NOT let the girls in on the fact that we were there? It's actually a funny story…_

"Okay, you boys have fun! Us girls are just going to stay in tonight and watch a movie, maybe paint our nails, you know fun girly stuff!" Vigorous nods from Jinx and Starfire followed Bumblebee's statement. Raven, for her part looked longingly at the empty seat in the T-car in between Aqualad and Kid Flash. The other girls may like to do that sort of thing, but Raven would much rather go catch the villain than paint her toes or braid her hair…

Almost as though Bumblebee could read minds, the girl caught a hold of Raven's arm and jerked her back to the other females. Raven suddenly felt like she was sinking in a pit of hyenas, the wicked grins and sharp nails of the rest of the group digging into the tender flesh of the back of her arms. It was stated without saying that the dark teen was stuck playing house too. Pouting slightly, Raven yanked her arms back and folded them over her chest. Over the years, she had gained a surprising amount of control over her powers and had finally, due to hours of complaining on the part of her 'friends' allowed more and more emotion to show through. She was by no means, and if she could help it never going to be, Star or Bee but she was improving, it still threw the boys off when she openly hugged them or smiled just because she could.

"Um, yea. You girls have fun with that. Maybe after we kick it to this guy we'll hit the arcade or something. See ya later." Cyborg spoke for the males who all looked about as interested in the goings on of 'female bonding' as Raven had. Squealing the tires, Cyborg shot out of the garage and took off in the direction of Jump City flanked on either side by equally speeding motorcycles carrying Robin and Speedy. Mas Y Menos sped off on foot blurring quickly into nothing in the far off distance.

"Ohhhh, Rae!" The hair's on the back of Raven's neck stood up with the increase of mischief rolling off the three girls at her back. Turning slowly, she raised an eyebrow, nonchalant as far as the three knew. The evil, or at least to Raven's way of thinking, grins plastered to their faces almost had the unflappable Titan running scared. A startled 'eep' escaped her as she was swooped on by the others and dragged out of the garage a less than willing participant in their antics.

Wrapping up the criminals had been a piece of cake, especially since the titan force was at maximum, even if the four females were missing. Plus, it had only been a robbery by no account third time losers. The boys nevertheless were in high spirits. Clapping each other on the back and playful ribbing had been going on for the last two hours. After putting the two in jail, the men had gone for pizza, a much more notable expense to the Titan account than normal considering that all the males could pack away plenty of the gooey and delicious triangle-cut food. Having played nearly all the games the pizza pallor had to offer, the guys were beginning to wind down when trouble of another kind began to brew in the form of a challenge.

"You wish! Man! I could wipe the floor with you in that game! Keep dreaming Speedy!" Cyborg bragged. His chest puffed out in pride, a regular cock of the walk. Next to him and every bit as puffed out in manly arrogance was Speedy, looking remarkably less stellar next to the giant metallic Titan. If you were to be honest, the archer looked almost tiny.

"Whatever tin can! I beat that game twenty two times the first _month_it came out!" Aqualad and Robin stood off to the side, the only two titans not taking part in the side bets that Beast Boy was instigating over the outcome of the future match. Odds were in Cyborg's favor so it seemed.

"Twenty two, huh?" At Speedy's proud nod, Cyborg grinned maliciously, "That's about what I did in the first two weeks! Face it kid, you're an amateur and you're trying to take on a pro!" Speedy glared, his and Cyborg's faces mere inches apart and radiating enough sparks to catch brush on fire. Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head; it didn't take a top detective to figure out what Speedy was going to say next.

"Fine! Three games, winner of two out of the three takes all! What da ya say to that?"

"You're on!" This was where the boys spun out of control and headed straight into a whole new world, the Girl World.

Back at Titan tower, Raven had entered the normally pink and shiny world herself. Staring at the three girls behind her in the mirror, she grimaced. They had been absolutely relentless. Makeup, curls, skimpy outfits that were by no means meant to be worn by anything other than Barbie dolls, the girls had gone crazy. And all this **after** a long movie about one person dying very slowly only so you could cry at the end when you realize her best friend fell in love with her before cancer took her. Now, Raven sat staring at the girl that vaguely looked like herself. Smoky eye make up made her look sultry and seductive, that coupled with the shiny lip gloss and softly curling tendrils of amethyst hair pulled into a high ponytail on her head. Glaring down at the tight black tank top and way too short black with white striped shorts, she decided her breasts were too exposed and her stomach was too bare. Over all, as long as no one ever seen her like this she didn't completely hate it. But the girls wouldn't know it by looking at the disgusted look on the dark one's face.

"Oh, friend Raven! You look very, um, what is the word?" Star cocked her head to the side and stared at Jinx. Jinx grinned and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder before leaning down and meeting the annoyed azure eyes of the Goth in the mirror.

"Sexy! Raven you look sexy! If you'd smile it would be a bit better…" Trailing off the pink sorceress blinked hopefully, even though she knew better. All she got for her troubles was a bland stare. Sighing, the girl stood up and placed a hand on her hip in thought.

"Hey! At least we kept you in your colors girl! It could be worse, Star wanted to dress you in pink and a skirt." Bee leaned against the door jam in the kitchen watching the gothic girl inspect her forced makeover. A violent shiver-like spasm went through Raven at the thought of being caught dead in the repulsive color let alone alive, she was suddenly grateful for the other two girls' decision.

"No thanks. I already look like a dead cheerleader…" Stretching, Raven ended her contemplation of her new look. It wasn't terrible after all, and it wasn't like she had to be seen outside in it. A wicked grin lit Jinx's face in that instant.

"You know…we could play a game…" Letting her statement trail off to bait the line, she waited, but didn't have long. Star looking curious posed the question Jinx had been anticipating.

"Of what game are you speaking of friend Jinx?" The red head asked, taking hook line and sinker. The cat-that-ate-the-canary smile that filtered over the pink haired girl was enough to give Raven and Bee pause. They both knew even before the girl spoke it was not going to bode well for one of them and could possibly be fun for the other.

"Have you ever played I never?" At the hesitant 'no's' of her companions, the girl smirked wider. "Okay, it's really easy, you just sit in a circle and you each get a beer," at the look of disproval from Raven, Jinx stuck out her tongue, "You can't be good _all_the time Raven! Jez! Live a little huh?" Glaring at the other sorceress, Raven folded her arms under her breasts. "Anyway, you take a beer while keeping a few handy in case you have to drink all of yours, you sit in a circle and someone starts the game with an 'I never' statement. Of course you lie. Say you say, 'I never…punched another person.' All of us would have to drink cause we all have. But that is the point. You learn dark little secrets and bond while admitting your flaws. It's really fun!" All the others complied with the idea excitedly, only Raven sat with her nose in the air over the idea.

"Friend Raven, you must come and take part in the I never with us! It shall be an exciting past time, yes? Friend Cyborg keeps the brewed beverage Jinx spoke of in the refrigerator; surely he will not disapprove of our consuming of the beverage if we tell him it was for a joyful game?" Star pleaded, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes wide. Raven hated that look, no matter what she thought of a situation when the Tamaranean used _that _look Raven always found herself doing something she knew better than to do. Sighing, Raven went to the fridge and opened the box labeled 'Bread'. How Beast Boy hadn't figured out Cyborg's 'special bread' wasn't bread at all was still a mystery, but the dark teen was glad he hadn't. Seeing that Raven was attaining the beer Jinx quietly high-fived Bee, their plan to unwind Raven's tight coil of control was actually beginning to work. It didn't hurt that the red-headed alien was going along with their plans without even being informed of them.

The anticipation of the boys was cut short when they arrived at the tower and the sound of feminine laughter rang out of the living room and to the elevator where the boys just exited. Slumping in defeat, the boys shared looks of trepidation.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm brave enough to trespass on girly time." Beast boy admitted, sheepishly scratching his head. For once the others agreed whole-heartedly. To trespass on girl time was like sneaking a peek in the girl's locker room. If you decided to do it, you better pray to not get caught and be willing to be pummeled to death if you are, plus you never go in a big group, you're bound to get caught.

"Okay, Star your turn!" The giggling voice of Jinx rang out and for a moment, the boys froze like deer in the head lights, thinking they were found out, when in reality the girls were completely oblivious to the males' intrusion. When the doors leading to the living room remained closed, the boys breathed a sigh of relief or at least a short lived one.

"Hummmm, I never…have had the dirty thoughts about a male we are in the acquaintance of!" The sound of giggling and clinking bottles was suddenly overly loud in the hall. The Titan men having nearly fallen flat on their faces in astonishment after the loud declaration of the usually naïve thought of girl. Just what the hell were those girls doing in there?

Unanimously, the men snuck forward to get a better idea of the situation, just for the girls' sakes of course…

"Hahaha! Star! Now you've got the idea! How deliciously impish of you! So, now you have to tell us who!" Jinx praised, unaware that the possible object of their discussion was pressed to the door to the living room and desperately trying to hear every utterance the girls made. All the girls were blushing, after having to drink to Star's statement, but they were also having a lot of fun. Even Raven had to admit this was a lot better than idly fawning over movie stars or some other girly thing the others had made her do. _This_was exciting and forbidden. Her demon side thrilled with the over all taboo-ness of the situation.

"I shall inform you of who it is once you have all 'spilled of the beans'!" Star said, probably the most intoxicated of the lot and the most red in the face at the present moment. The looks of surprise and terror that crossed her fellow heroines' faces had the alien barking out laughter. Pointing an unsteady finger at them, the girl choked on giggles. "The look of disbelief you are wearing is highly amusing!"

"Come on Star! You were the one that said you thought dirty things about someone we know! You should be the one to spill first!" Bee stated her hands balled at her hips before unconsciously one lifted her half full beer and drank deeply from it. Raven sat quietly, a blooming red stain on her cheeks, suddenly; the empath leaned forward and gained the attention of the others.

"If you think about more than one what are you supposed to do?" She asked in a characteristically Raven way, well besides the fact it was a very un-Raven like situation. The other three girls' eyes bugged out of their heads as they gaped at the now studiously ignoring them teen. A loud thunk sounded at the door, drawing the attention of the females for a brief moment. Shrugging it off the girls returned to the previous revelation.

"I too, have thought on more than one of our male friends, friend Raven." Star admitted sheepishly. Nods came from the other two at Star's admittance. Shrugging, Jinx thought about it for a moment.

"Guess then you need to tell us who was the best and why…" the girl trailed off looking at the others. They nodded acceptance and once again were at a loss for whom to go. Throwing her hands up Jinx growled at the others when it was apparent that no one else was going to go. "Chicken shits! Fine, let's see…I think the best dirty thought I had was about Kid Flash…" at this the others rolled their eyes, Bee muttering an 'of course' under her breath. Out in the hall Kid flash had gone beet red and glared threateningly at Beast boy when said green one elbowed him in the ribs and grinned in a knowing way. All boys nearly stopped breathing to catch what the mistress of mayhem said next.

"In my fantasy, we had just finished a battle and we were covered in soot." Jinx began, a look of longing on her features.

"That really happened! We all got damn dirty after that warehouse burnt down!" Bee pointed out, gaining an angry scowl from the one telling her story.

"And _maybe_, this really would have happened if you weren't there big mouth! So shut up, already!" Clearing her throat, Jinx gave Bee the evil eye as the black girl placed a hand over her mouth and hid a giggle and smirk. Waving on the sorceress, Bee relaxed against the couch, unknown to the girls, Jinx's statement to shut up was silently screamed by the eavesdropping boys in the hall. "Like I _was_ saying, it was after a fight and the soot was all over us. Flash, looking delicious and rumpled, heads in my direction, right? Then he leans down and takes a finger and brushes it slowly down my nose and over my lips. A grin settles on his features as he leans in close and tells me, 'You're all dirty babe.'" At the disbelieving faces of the others, Jinx huffs and crosses her arms, "It's _my_ fantasy! So, I say back to him in this perfectly insinuating voice, 'I'm _very_ dirty baby!' Then I wink at him and he looks surprised for a minute before he grins at me again and draws me into his body." Jinx sighs, her eyes rolling back into her head in bliss at just the thought. The others raise expectant brows; finally realizing the girl is lost in thought Raven clears her throat. Jinx's eyes pop open and she looks lost for a minute.

"Ok, so he draws me into his body and whispers in my ear, you know when boys get really close and you can feel their breath on your ear and it gives you chills, like that. 'Well, maybe we need to clean you then.' He tells me. My knees go a little weak and my eyes roll back into my head. He kisses me and oh god! It's one hellava kiss too! So then of course we end up bathing together and spend more time exploring each other than _actually _cleaning anything…" Looking up at the three girls with jaws hanging open, Jinx shrugged. "What?" she asked.

"That. Is. Your. BIG fantasy? I can't believe you built it up like that to just say it so casually! Plus, I don't know but it was kind of tame if you ask me…" Bee shrugged and looked to the other two heroines. Raven looked as incredulous as Bee, but Star was blushing madly, her eyes blinking rapidly. Seeing this, the three cocked their heads to the side and studied the alien.

"What is it Star?" Raven asked, the dark teen feeling that the alien was confused and highly embarrassed.

"That is what you meant by the dirty thoughts? That is not what I had thought it meant!" Laughing at the disgruntled look on the princess' face, Jinx caved and let curiosity win out.

"What _did_ you think it meant Star?" Jinx giggled. Out in the hall the boys were a mix of relief that the girls hadn't _all_ gone and changed on them, and still kind of disappointed at the meek story Jinx had shared. Who hadn't had a shower fantasy?

"I had thought the term of usage meant to think of someone as not clean, or a 'pig'!" Star whined, her embarrassment highly amusing to the other girls. Taking pity on her, Raven wrapped an arm about Star and chuckled as the strong girl hid her face in Raven's neck.

"Well, I guess that means we do not want to hear Star's story, so since my story was too _tame_ for you, Bee, why don't you tell us how to have a fantasy?" Jinx suggested an immoral gleam in her eyes. The boys silently agreed, and urged Bee on, especially Cyborg whom was dating the sometimes hostile girl.

Bee, trying to pull off nonchalance, merely shrugged and nodded concurrence to Jinx's suggestion. "Fine, but after this you ladies are gonna need a cold shower! So, mine centers on Cy, no big surprise. The scenario is this: we are hanging out at a movie right?" She received nods as confirmation; even Star peeked out and watched Bee. "The theatre starts to get dark, the lights dimming. The movie is one of those high packed action ones, where things blow up constantly and most people go and see em in the first week they open if they are gonna go at all. There is like no one else in there with us and we have moved the seat divider to get a bit closer. Cy has his arm looped over my shoulder and the bucket of popcorn on his lap."

"Popcorn is in your fantasy?" Raven monotones her question with sarcasm apparent in her raised eyebrow. Bee glowers at the girl and flips her hair over her shoulder easily ignoring Raven.

"About twenty minutes into the movie, I'm get' in bored. So, I decide to liven things up a little. To my annoyance, Cy is completely engrossed in the movie. But I don't let _that_ stop me. Dropping a piece of popcorn in Cy's lap, I pretend to unconsciously follow after it with my hand. This of course catches his attention. Lightly brushing my fingertips over his thigh, I find the wayward popcorn and feign complete interest in the movie. He looks at me briefly, before deciding that it was an innocent touch. Waiting a few more minutes, I take another piece of popcorn and drop it in his lap. This time, I go after it with my mouth." Raising an eye brow Bee watches as the others' faces flush and their eyes widen.

"You little minx!" Jinx states in approval. Raven merely stares; Star seems to be trying to figure out why that would mean something to the others.

"Now he knows it wasn't innocent. He jumps and leans far back on the other arm rest and stares at me, not quite sure what is going on. Smiling at him, I place the popcorn on the floor and crawl in his lap, running my finger tips up his chest. The big fella is really sent for a loop. Gazing at me, I can see the arousal and suspicion warring in his eyes. Finally, arousal wins and he grabs my wrists, stopping my wandering. Grinning back at me, he looks around and figures out what I had previously known; we are completely alone. Jerking me fully against him, he pulls me into a fierce kiss. As we pull apart, he stares at the dangling piece of popcorn I hold in front of his face. At first he doesn't get it, so I lie back on the seats and place the piece in my cleavage. This he gets. He goes to retrieve it with his hands, leaning over me, but I stop him by gently tutting at him and waging my finger in his face. I can see the hunger light up his features as he gets that I want him to collect it with his mouth." Taking a deep breath, Bee watches in satisfaction as the two of the three other girls have glazed looks on their faces. Raven looks grossed out, seeing this Bee decides to question her.

"What up Rae?" Thinking they have been found out by their empathic girl, the boys all rear back like frightened horses. They had been totally engaged in Bee's story, but when Bee suddenly stopped they thought they were goners.

"It's like walking in on a relative in bed or something! I can't think of Cyborg this way. I think I'm going to get another beer." Raven's concession jarred the boys into a new state of affairs in the living room. The girls were _drinking_?! Since when did they do that?!

"Sorry Rae, I forgot how close you two are. I wouldn't want to hear this shit 'bout my bro either. Guess its Raven's turn then." Bee stated, slightly disappointed she didn't get to finish her tale. Jinx gapped at Bee, the boys behind the door did like wise. That was _two_ stories that ended when they had the opportunity to get really good.

"You _can't _stop _there_! It's just getting good! Plus I don't think I'll ever see popcorn the same way again…" Jinx looked slightly disturbed by this idea. Star nodded suddenly thinking the same thing.

"Maybe I'll just go to bed…" Raven stated blandly as she came back into the room having missed most of what was said. She pulled up short as she was met with a series of fervent 'no's' from the girls and some she shook off as her imagination. Some of those no's sounded kind of male…

"You are not getting out of this that easy!" Bee yelled, raising to her knees and pointing an accusing finger in Raven's direction. Rolling her eyes, Raven took her seat.

"Fine, fine, you win okay? Let me think…" She trailed off, deep in thought. After several minutes of silence, Jinx's brows shot into her hair line. Scooting in closer to Raven, she leaned into the other girl's face.

"Just how many fantasies _have_ you had?" She asked making Raven blink and focus on the face inches from her own. Rearing back, Raven sneered at Jinx and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, one, I'm part demon. Sex, sin and darkness sort of go hand in hand. Two, thanks to being an Empath, every time you guys don't block your emotions and you're aroused I get to share in it too. That means my mediation tends to turn into porno hour more than not, got it?" Blowing her bangs out of her face, she was amused to see the stunned looks on the other girls' faces. The boys were just as bewildered. Who knew Raven had it in her?

"Ok, I thought of a good one. There is a slight problem though. This one doesn't have a leading man really. He's sort of faceless actually, so it could be any of the guys we know including some of our more succulent scoundrels…" Raven trailed off, seeing the looks of skepticism on their faces.

"Who? You have to tell us which villains you think rate porn worthy!" Bee squealed; Jinx and Star nodded staring attentively at Raven. Blushing, Raven looked up at the ceiling before meeting their eyes. The males were just as floored. Cyborg had to be physically restrained when Bee called Raven out. No way in _hell_ was his little sister going to work up these monkeys' with a dirty story!

"No. You said I had to tell you one of my dirty thoughts, you never said 'I never found a criminal attractive'. So I do not have to tell you a thing." Stating this, Raven leaned back and even though Jinx and Bee had moved to the couch, she still seemed to look down on them all. In the hall, the boys were thinking furiously on who could have caught the dark girl's attention, some because they were slightly jealous, others to murder a few bad guys…

"You…are…so _evil_…" Jinx pouted. Her face twisted into a look reminiscent to a two year old throwing a tantrum. Raven smiled smugly. "Well, are you going to tell us or not?"

"Yes. Now picture this. You're walking down a dark alley way having separated from the group while patrolling the area for some criminal. You find your self walking past trash littered ground when you hear a tin can roll up ahead. Gazing into the dark, you still, attempting to discover just where the sound had come from in the first place. The hair on the back of your neck rises and you get the feeling that someone is watching you. A subtle shift in the air at your back alerts you to the fact that you are no longer alone in the alley. Before turning around, you seek a possible escape plan only to find you are effectively trapped unless you go directly up or back the way you came. It's a dead end. Spinning around you fling out a hand and are surprised when your assailant anticipated your move and grabs your wrist. You barely have enough time to register that he isn't holding you tight enough to really hurt you, just hinder your movements, and then you are jerked off balance and pulled into a hard muscled chest. Ragged breathing sounds in your ear, and just as you would look up and use the feeble light from a flickering sign to see who holds you captive, he flicks out an arm and the light goes out. You don't know what to think now, except that you may be in trouble. Using your weight; you draw your shin into his chest and manage to break free. But now you are disorientated and its pitch black. Stumbling away from where he last was, your every nerve on end and your adrenaline pumping, you search the darkness for some sign he is still there. Oh, you feel he is you just don't know where. You get the feeling that he is toying with you, making you feel like you are completely helpless because he knows you rarely, if ever, are. You hate to admit it to your self, but you are kind of excited. He has completely taken control of the situation and if you don't find some way of getting back in control this man has every advantage over you. Walking backwards, you fail to notice the box behind you and the brick wall closing in fast. The back of your knees hit the box and when you would have collapsed, a strong arm fastens about your waist to steady you. Its then you realize this is exactly what he had been planning for. Using your surprise, he shoves you roughly against the wall behind you, pinning your wrists above your head and keeping you in place with his body. Warmth washes over your ear as his mouth inches closer to you. The breath precedes a guttural growl and an aroused raspy voice, 'I've been wanting you for so long, I can't wait any more'. You feel shivers race down your spine at his admission. The way he holds you is rough and passionate, but you know he isn't going to hurt you. This is someone you know, someone you may even want back. Straining in the dark you try to see his face and only get a vague glimpse of shining eyes staring intently at you from above. His height makes you feel small and womanly, helpless and powerful all at once. You suddenly know he may be the one in control, but you are pulling the strings. If you told him to back off right now he would, but you feel reckless, you want to see how far your dark god is willing to take his night time play. Feeling suddenly bold, you roll your hips against him, allowing your bodies to come into sizzling contact from chest to hips. He growls at you and goes as far as to shake your arms in warning. He tells you without saying a word that he is at the end of a very short rope where you are concerned and you are pushing him to do something drastic. Encouraged, you whimper in the back of your throat, a completely animal reaction. The small noise begging and defiant at the same time, groaning in frustration, he grinds his lips against your own and you feel the extent of his desire for you. You drive a normally sane man completely to his most depraved self. He can't control himself around you, and you enjoy knowing this. Licking your lips he begs to be let into your mouth, and with a groan you allow him. Your tongues duel fiercely, both trying to be the dominant one. With neither declared the victor, he pulls away and you both gasp for much needed air." While telling her story, Raven had felt the girls lose control over themselves and she began to be swamped with their feelings of arousal and desire. At first she had been too preoccupied with the girls' emotions to notice, but soon it was apparent that the females were not the only ones whose emotions were running away from them. Glaring, she stormed to the door and flung it open spilling the Titan boys all over the floor at her feet.

Surprised didn't even begin to describe everyone but Raven. Jinx and Star had screeched in surprise, Bee had jumped up and stood with her hands on her hips glaring right with Raven. The boys all looked extremely guilty and sheepish. They knew they were caught.

Speedy, being the most carefree of the bunch stretched out and smiled lazily at the girls, covering up his astonishment quickly.

"Hey girls! Raven, babe, you should have told me you were such a little sex kitten!" Winking as her, he didn't take into account Raven's embarrassment and the fact that she had imbibed quite a bit of liquor. The next thing the archer knew he was hanging upside down face to face with a pissed off Raven. Her eerily glowing white eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hey! Can't we talk this over or something?" He received no response, but they were sort of expecting as much….

**Wooh! That was a dozy to write. I have been kicking that little idea around in my head for days and it just would not let me be! So there is my hopefully funny little one shot. It's the first I have ever written, and other than the tons of ideas and beginnings to Teen Titan fics I have on my computer, this is the first official titan story. Hope you enjoyed, let me know! Perhaps you will see me again one day! ; )**


End file.
